


There, when it counts the most.

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's agitation has reached a new level and Steve thinks he knows how to help. Because, what happens 'at sea', stays at sea. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, when it counts the most.

"Yeah," Danny huffs, turning on his heel and pacing back the other way, his voice gradually fading as he sighs into his cell. "I know Rachel. It's a big deal for Stan. No, I'm not mad." 

Steve knows better though. He can tell, even from all the way back here, that it's a big deal for Danny too and that he in fact is mad. He can almost feel his partner's agitation. And even if he couldn't, the tracks that Danny's worn into the rough stony shoreline are testament enough. He's a little impressed that the line is so straight considering that they're each on their fourth, no fifth, beer. Steve leans forward in the chair and rests his elbows on his knees, leg jiggling and he realises he's caught Danny's mood. He forces himself to still and and clasps his hands as he watches Danny pocket his cell and abandon his back and forth. Instead, Danny crosses the patch of grass and drops into the empty chair beside him, his sudden weight making the wood creak.

Steve holds out Danny's beer, deserted long enough that there are large beads of condensation all over it and the label has gone soggy. He waits.

Long moments pass before Danny speaks. "I lost Grace tomorrow." He takes a long sip from his beer. "Which you know, obviously. I know you were listening."

"Yeah."

"It's just so… Fuck!" He smacks his hand down hard against the arm of the chair.

Steve reaches out and takes the beer from Danny's other hand, fearing the glass bottle will be his next victim. He rests it on his knee. "Hey," he soothes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you though?" Steve prompts gently. "I mean, other than missing your day with Grace tomorrow. And I'm really sorry about that."

"Course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's Friday night and you're hanging out with me. Again."

"So? You're here too. Maybe you're the one who isn't okay."

Steve shrugs. "I'm not like you. I don't need people as much. After being surrounded at close quarters for half my life, I kind of like the privacy."

"Oh," Danny stiffens. "Sorry. I didn't realise. You should've said. I can go if you…"

"No, no that's not what I mean, Danno. Stay. I like your company. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"You should be out there. Grace will always be number one, I know that. But, I can't help think that if you had… more… then, you wouldn't feel quite so bad when Rachel does this. How long since you've been on a date?"

"Because I have so much spare time to nurture a meaningful relationship," Danny snorts.

"Well, then, what about an unmeaningful one? How long's it been since you got laid?"

"I am not dignifying that with an answer."

"Because it's been so long?"

"Because we don't all have hot Navy Lieutenants on speed dial to scratch our itches."

Steve shakes his head. "It's not like that, Danny."

"It's not?"

"No. Cath and I are friends first. And yeah there are benefits but… It's complicated."

"Okay then, sorry I brought it up."

"You need to get laid."

"Drop it," Danny scowls.

"I'm just saying. You'd be a whole lot less cranky."

"I'm not.." He stops. Because, yeah. He's bitten off a few heads this last week and it's only getting worse.

"There are ways of getting what you need, you know."

"What?" Danny frowns. "Did you just suggest what I think you did?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Did you just, in not so many words, tell me to go to a hooker?"

Steve stands quickly, the forgotten beer bottle flys across the grass and rolls down onto the sand. "What? No! Of course I wasn't suggesting that! Fuck, Danny, you're a cop!"

"Well what then?"

"Me, you idiot."

"You what?"

"Look, I know there's joking and innuendo and shit about guys in the Navy. What happens out at sea stays out at sea and all that but… It helps, Danny."

"What helps?"

"Having 'benefits' with friends."

Danny frowns again. "I'm confused. You want to give me Catherine's number?"

"No. My number."

"I have your number."

Steve just looks at him. "Really? Are you sure you're a detective?"

Danny blinks a few times. "Oh. Oh! What? No, Steve. I'm… That's…"

"That's what?"

"That's insane!"

"Why?"

"Because you're…"

"A guy? I know. So are 4800 of the other souls on an aircraft carrier. It's why it works. Trust me."

"It's not that. Because you're my friend."

"That's why they call them bro-jobs."

"There's a name for it?" Danny sputters indignantly.

Steve shrugs. "It's the Navy. There's a name for everything."

Danny looks at him and suddenly a whole bunch of dots join up in his mind. "Wait, does this mean that you've," he gestures vaguely, "Before?"

"Uh… Yes?" 

"Hmm."

"Is that a problem, Danny?" Steve puffs up a little.

"What? No. It's not. At all. I just never had that as part of my mental picture of you."

"Because it doesn't really count."

"But it.."

"Is just a guy, helping out a buddy. Doesn't mean anything. Doesn't count."

"Doesn't count?" Danny repeats.

"Doesn't count." Steve takes a step closer and regards his partner. He cocks his head and waits. He sees the moment that Danny makes his decision. "Yeah?"

Danny nods. "Yeah, alright."

Steve takes another step towards Danny and then another until he's standing between his feet. He crouches down, shoulders spreading Danny's knees apart further. Danny can feel the heat of his partner radiating through his entire lower body. 

"Fuck, this is weird."

"Shh," Steve murmurs. He deftly untucks Danny's dress shirt and pushes it up slightly before reaching in and hooking his fingertips under the waist Danny's pants. He tugs towards himself until Danny slouches in the chair. Then he sets to work on the button. He slides the zipper down and grasps the waistband again. "Up," he orders. Danny complies, lifting his hips so Steve can pull the pants down. He watches the muscles in Danny's stomach twitch and contract, whether because of their sudden exposure or something else he doesn't know. He moves to slide down Danny's boxer briefs but stops when Danny bursts out laughing.

"Danny," he growls. 

"I'm sorry, it tickles." Steve tries again.

"Fuck, stop, stop," Danny gasps.

Steve freezes. "Stop?"

"Yes." Danny holds his breath. "No. Don't stop. Just…"

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Steve pulls the briefs down and works them and Danny's pants both off and over his feet, throwing them somewhere behind him. Not into the sand. Danny wouldn't stand for that. He runs his hands back up his partner's legs and rests them on his hips, fingers arched around the back and thumbs rubbing a path up the cut abdominal muscles. Danny isn't hard, he's probably too nervous for that yet and Steve decides to make it his mission to make Danny forget all the shit in his life. He exhales onto his dick, hot breath teasing around his skin and Danny's balls twitch. He feels Danny tense under him and senses the awkward laughter start to well up again. 

"Gonna make you feel so good," Steve promises, lowering his mouth to the soft head of Danny's cock.

* * * 

The next afternoon, when Chin and Kono are safely ensconced in their offices and out of earshot, Steve sidles up to Danny's desk and says, "So, it doesn't count?"

"Get out of my office."

"If it doesn't count," Steve looks thoughtful, "Then technically you still haven't had sex for months."

"Which part of get out are you not understanding?"

"So, Danno," Steve looks at him directly and Danny can't find it in him to look away, "Come over after work and I'll make it not count until you pass out. Okay?"

Danny freezes, his pen dangling precariously from his hand. "You mean?"

"Yeah," Steve nods. "If you want to."

* * *  
Later, Danny lays sprawled over half of Steve's bed, heartrate coming back to normal after another breathtaking - literally - blowjob. Only this time, they're not drunk. 

"And it totally counts," Steve says smugly. 

"Of course it does, dumbass," Danny swats at him weakly. "I'm not in the Navy."

"You mean, last night, you?"

Danny just laughs. 

Steve growls. Then has the audacity to wonder aloud if Danny has any plans to reciprocate.

"Would it count?" Danny asks, halfheartedly opening one eye. He already knows the answer. That somehow last night was so much more than two guys helping each other out. It's just that neither of them realised that going in.

"Oh, yeah. It'll totally count," Steve swallows. 

It's Danny's turn to be smug. He grins, "I was never any good at math," he quips, before rolling over, taking most of the sheet with him.

He did of course, after a good long nap. Steve didn't bother keeping track of where they were up to after that.


End file.
